


SPN J2 Big Bang 2018 Art Masterpost: A Star In Somebody Else's Sky

by Mangacat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: spn_j2_bigbang, M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangacat/pseuds/Mangacat
Summary: When Jared gets the news that he’ll be auditioning for the role of Sam Winchester, it should be the happiest day of his life. Auditioning for the lead role of his own tv show, competing against just one other actor - it’s his dream come true at last.Until he finds out the other actor is Jensen Ackles.Winning the role, acting alongside Jensen, brings back a flood of memories and long-repressed emotions. Jared and Jensen will have to find a way to resolve their shared past if they are to make a success of their new show.





	SPN J2 Big Bang 2018 Art Masterpost: A Star In Somebody Else's Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A star in somebody else's sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856692) by [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em). 



> Ah, what a lovely story to art for this year. I enjoyed reading it so much and even though I already had an idea of what I wanted the art concept to be, when I read that one scene it instantly became clear in my mind that I wanted to depicted this pivtoal moment. I'm very happy with the art and how it turned out, even though the two pieces are technically designed to be combined into an animated GIF - alas, the techno faeries were fickle and did not give me what I wanted whenever I tried to save it, so you'll have to imagine nighttime fading into day and the boys fading away into their mirror images in the sky. I want to thank soy_em for writing this wonderful story for me to pick and wendy as always for hosting this fabulous big bang challenge year after year!

On to the art:

 

Daytime:

 

 

Nighttime - Banner:

 

 

 

Nightime - sans title:

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A star in somebody else's sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856692) by [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em)
  * [A star in somebody else's sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856692) by [soy_em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em)




End file.
